


Wednesday

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Look guys it's not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Beca's got a secret, and Stacie is going to find out.





	Wednesday

It had been an accident, or well kind of. Stacie totally didn’t stalk Beca all the way to the little treehouse in the middle of the woods, okay maybe she did, but she was really curious okay? Beca had disappeared every wednesday for as long as Stacie had known her without so much as a word to any of her friends. Stacie hadn’t noticed it until they moved into the bella house, and ever since she realized it, it had been killing her to know where Beca had been going. Stacie ground softly realizing she had lost her, the question now was to go home or try to find her.

“So are you following me to kill me or..” Stacie screamed spinning around to find Beca leaning against a tree smirking at her. She brought her hand up to her chest trying to calm down her heart rate. 

“Beca!” 

“What?” 

“You scared me!”

“I scared you? You’re following me through the woods like a total stalker.” Beca raised her brow in amusement. “Why are you following me?” 

“I wanted to know what you did every wednesday..”

“And you couldn’t have asked me?” 

“You wouldn’t have told me, it took me months just to pry out your middle name.” Beca rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement. 

“Touche, When I was a little girl I found an abandoned cemetery I would make little flower chains and put them on the crosses marking the graves. I don’t make the flower chains anymore, but I still chill out and talk to the graves.” 

“Thats...not what I expected from you.”

“What did you expect?” 

“I don’t know, but not that. That’s something i’d expect from Chloe, or Emily but not you.” 

“Touche, well are you going to stay here or come with me?” Beca didn’t wait for an answer just shoved her hands into her pockets and walked off past Stacie, who followed her. Ever since that afternoon wednesday had become their thing, Beca had even taught Stacie how to make chains, necklaces, and crowns out of flowers. 

“Like this?” Stacie held up her chain, that fell apart almost immediately. Stacie pouted at Beca who had started to giggle. 

“Watch me okay? You loop it like this, and then attach the other loops off that loop okay?” Stacie nodded watching her do it before returning back to her own flowers. Beca watched her fondly a small smile etched on her face. 

“I did it!” 

“Good job!” Stacie tied the chair around Beca’s wrist grinning at her work proudly. They fell into a comfortable silence until after awhile Beca spoke up again. “It’s a lot more fun coming around with someone else, It’s a lot more fun coming here with you.” Stacie looked over at her touched by the sentiment. 

“Aw you do love me!” Beca chuckled lightly playing with one of the rings on her fingers. 

“I really do,” When Beca looked up she nearly scooted back realizing how much closer Stacie had gotten, but she didn’t.

“Can I hug you?” Beca laughed and nodded letting out a soft grunt at the full force impact. “I love you too by the way.” Beca was beginning to wonder if the deep seated feeling in her chest was a little more than a feeling of friendship for the taller woman.


End file.
